life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nathan Prescott (Prequel)
Nathan Joshua Prescott (nascido em 29 de agosto de 1995) é um aluno da Academia Blackwell em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Ele apareceu originalmente no primeiro jogo, Life is Strange. Personalidade Diferente de sua aparência no primeiro jogo, Nathan parece uma versão vulnerável e extremamente tímida de si mesmo, o que fica evidente após o ocorrido com Drew North. Ele também fazia parte do time de futebol da escola por desejo de se enturmar. Embora ainda seja considerado um riquinho mimado devido seu sobrenome e sua família ser muito rica, alguns indivíduos como Samantha Myers têm pena dele e tentam ajudá-lo, sem se importar se ele aceita ou não sua ajuda. Biografia A seguir o que Chloe escreveu sobre Nathan em sua agenda: O Nathan Prescott é o menino de ouro dos Prescotts, que é a família mais antiga, rica e poderosa de Arcadia Bay... e fazem questão de lembrar todo mundo disso. O pai do Nathan trabalha com alguma coisa náutica. Eu acho que tem a ver com matar bebês de foca e transformar eles em raios da morte pro exército, mas não me lembro dos detalhes. Seja qual for o caso, tem muita gente na cidade que odeia os Prescott, o que inclui todos os pescadores que ele deixou desempregados. E não é uma boa ideia mexer com pescador. Eles fedem. O Nathan é... estranho. Ele é dos mais favorecidos, mas tem uma vibe sombria e ameaçadoraa. Embora ele seja um babaca, às vezes eu me pego sentindo pena dele. No fundo, ele é só um carinha esquisito tentando se encontrar, mas ele tem que fingir que é tudo que ele não é, como um cara atlético ou descolado. Dá pra dizer que isso fode com a cabeça dele. Claro que, quando sinto pena do Nathan, a melhor cura é conversar com ele. Aí, você lembra que a cara que ele herdou dos Prescott é incrivelmente socável. thumb|280px|center Sobre Aparentemente, a família de Nathan continua a mesma que no jogo original: rica e poderosa. Com o pai de Nathan demitindo centenas de funcionários e comprando o diretor da escola a fim de permitir a entrada de seu filho no time de futebol, apenas as ambições dos Prescotts parecem diferentes, visto que no primeiro jogo, eles planejavam a abertura de um novo negócio e o financiamento do pai de Nathan ia em sua maior parte para as festas que seu filho organizava na escola. Neste jogo, fica clara a pressão que é colocada sobre Nathan por seu pai, a fim de manter o legado da família e não ser envergonhado pelo filho. Não se sabe se Nathan já tem problemas psiquiátricos em Before the Storm, mas ele provavelmente já vinha tendo crises antes dos eventos do jogo original até elas se agravarem e o tornarem uma ameaça àqueles ao seu redor. Porém, o estado dele parece ser bem melhor comparado ao do primeiro jogo, onde ele mantinha a posição de principal representante do clube elitista de sua escola e se envolvia constantemente com drogas (não só usando como também vendendo), e agora aparenta ser apenas um garoto tímido e inseguro que ainda tenta se encaixar nos grupos sociais, porém ainda com seu jeito imprevisível e irritado de ser. Episódio Um - "Despertar" Nathan é visto pela primeira vez em frente à entrada principal da Academia Blackwell. Drew empurra ele em cima de Chloe e começa a intimidá-lo, chamando de "Tremelique" e pegando seu álbum. Nathan virou alvo de Drew após seu pai demitir o dele no estaleiro, deixando a família de Drew sem dinheiro, enquanto o pai de Nathan subornou o diretor para deixar Nathan entrar no time de futebol. Ele analisa o álbum de Nathan e comenta que "essa parada é bem bizarra", e chama Nathan de mané por colocar tanto esforço em um álbum de fotos. Nathan responde chamando o pai de Drew de "parasita" por precisar de ajuda financeira, ao contrário de seu pai, que paga sua bolsa com seu próprio dinheiro. Samantha aparece e encoraja Chloe a ajudar Nathan, dando à Chloe a chance de começar um desafio de bate-boca. Se ela vencer, Nathan consegue seu álbum de volta, mas não reage bem por ter recebido ajuda de alguém como Chloe, e vai embora abraçando seu álbum. Se Chloe perder o desafio ou escolher não fazer nada, Drew jogará o álbum de Nathan na fonte e Nathan comentará que "levou meses para fazê-lo". Dependendo das circunstâncias, Nathan dará uma indireta final à Chloe ou sairá sem dizer nada, em ambos os casos indo em direção à fonte recolher seu álbum e saindo do campus logo depois. Nathan faz uma breve aparição no final do episódio sentado na fonte examinando este mesmo álbum. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Nathan ajuda Victoria a evitar a suspensão se Chloe sabotou o dever de casa dela, e Chloe a criticará por ter roubado. Mais tarde, Nathan aparece vestido de Calibã, seu personagem na produção da Blackwell de A Tempestade, de William Shakespeare. Antes da festa, Chloe pode ouvir seu pai, Sean Prescott, intimidando um Nathan já bastante nervoso a dar seu melhor e não envergonhar o nome de sua família, assegurando que ele e Nathan vão ter uma conversa depois da peça. Quando Sean está indo embora, Chloe pode escolher defender Nathan mais uma vez ou não dizer nada. Se ela escolher comentar de forma sarcástica o estilo parental de Sean, Nathan irá embora com raiva. Se Chloe decidir falar à Samantha para ajudar Nathan, ele estará confiante e interpretará seu papel de forma perfeita na peça, impressionando a plateia. Caso contrário, ele passará vergonha e a platéia irá rir dele, fazendo-o chorar e ser ridicularizado; ele irá sair imediatamente, triste e envergonhado. Independente do que acontecer, ele será o primeiro a se curvar para o público ao lado de Juliet. Mais tarde, Samantha estará sozinha na plateia e irá bater palmas para ele, algo que ele parece apreciar; ele sorri e se aproxima dela. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" No inicio do episódio, é possível ver uma foto próximo a cama no quarto da Rachel, em que estão Rachel e Nathan, dando a entender que são amigos. No hospital, dependendo das escolhas feitas anteriormente, poderá rolar três tipos de situações e finais variáveis. Defendeu Nathan e aconselhou Samantha= Defendeu Nathan e aconselhou Samantha No hospital, Chloe poderá ouvir no corredor ao fundo, em uma da porta dos quartos, Nathan conversando com a Samantha, se desculpando por ela ter sofrido um acidente com um motoqueiro. Ao final do episódio, na academia Blackwell, Samantha está sentada lendo um livro em baixo da árvore. Nathan a vê e se aproxima, e ele senta próximo a ela. Samantha sorri e ambos leem os seus respectivos livros tranquilamente; |-|Defendeu Nathan e não aconselhou Samantha= Defendeu Nathan e não aconselhou Samantha No hospital, Chloe poderá ouvir no corredor ao fundo, em uma da porta dos quartos, Dr. Bill conversando com o pai de Nathan, Sean Prescott o qual ele pede a Sean para que interne seu filho para tratamento psiquiátrico devido a sua agressividade, que no futuro poderá se tornar mais perigoso. No final do episódio, Samantha estará sentada em baixo da árvore lendo um livro, ela notará Nathan se aproximando e irá sair. Nathan fica cabisbaixo e desolado. |-|Não defendeu Nathan e aconselhou Samantha= Não Defendeu Nathan e aconselhou Samantha No hospital, Chloe poderá ouvir no corredor ao fundo, em uma da porta dos quartos, Dr. Bill conversando com o pai de Nathan, Sean Prescott o qual ele pede a Sean para que interne seu filho para tratamento psiquiátrico devido a sua agressividade, que no futuro poderá se tornar mais perigoso. No final do episódio, Samantha estará sentada em baixo da árvore lendo um livro, ela notará Nathan se aproximando e irá sair. Nathan fica cabisbaixo e desolado. |-|Não Defendeu Nathan e não aconselhou Samantha= Não defendeu Nathan e não aconselhou Samantha No hospital, Chloe poderá ouvir no corredor ao fundo, em uma da porta dos quartos, a conversa de Sean com a mãe de Samantha, a respeito do que Nathan fez com sua filha, não é revelado o motivo, mas em uma das imagens não utilizadas, Nathan quebrou duas costelas de Samantha (não foi divulgado também como). Ele a ameaça falando que seu filho se defendeu de contato "indesejado". No final, Nathan está sentado em baixo da árvore na Blackwell, frustrado e angustiado por não ver mais a Samantha (entende-se que ela saiu da Blackwell por causa disto). Relacionamentos Amigos *Rachel Amber - Foi provado que Rachel e Nathan eram amigos antes do desaparecimento dela e, se Chloe conseguir defender Nathan, Rachel mencionará o ato como um dos motivos por ela admirar Chloe, sugerindo que ela simpatiza com Nathan. *Victoria Chase - Victoria é provavelmente, dadas as mensagens que ela mandou para Chloe, muito amiga de Nathan. Na cutscene final de "Admirável Mundo Novo" quando Victoria aparece rasgando um cartaz da peça, pode haver uma sugestão de que Victoria gosta de Nathan, porém, a reação poderia se originar da inveja que Victoria tem de Rachel. *Samantha Myers - Ela parece gostar dele, e o defende quando Drew está o intimidando. Se Chloe encorajar Samantha a ajudar Nathan após a conversa com seu pai, ele se sai significantemente melhor na peça. Ela aparecerá batendo palmas para Nathan no final da peça independente se ele se sair bem ou mau, e ele se aproximará dela sorrindo. Família *Sean Prescott (pai) - Nathan é bastante pressionado por seu pai sobre seu papel como membro da família Prescott, e seu pai não parece se importar muito com os problemas mentais do filho. Durante o confronto entre eles no episódio 2, fica claro que Sean só se importa com o legado de seu sobrenome e é capaz de ameaçar Nathan para impedir que ele "envergonhe" sua família. *Caroline Prescott (mãe) - Provavelmente ajudou financeiramente a produção da peça A Tempestade a que Nathan está envolvido, como revelado em um cartaz da peça, então podemos presumir que ela provavelmente apoia o papel dele na peça. *Kristine Prescott (irmã mais velha) - Sempre encoraja Nathan e era muito próxima dele no primeiro jogo; não é confirmado se a relação deles é a mesma neste jogo. Inimigos *Drew North - O pai de Drew foi um dos muitos empregados demitidos pelo pai de Nathan, o que deixou Drew com nojo de Nathan e sua família, intimidando-o sempre que possível. A animosidade entre eles é intensificada se Chloe não fizer nada para impedir que Drew jogue o álbum fotográfico de Nathan na fonte. Interesses Amorosos *Rachel Amber - Nathan supostamente "tinha desejo" por Rachel, baseado durante um diálogo com Mark Jefferson no primeiro jogo. Porém, esta implicação permanece não confirmada neste jogo. Simbolismo Cores Simbólicas Em Before the Storm, Nathan aparece usando um casaco azul, assim como na realidade alternativa do jogo original. Ele ainda não usa a cor vermelha, estando desassociado à raiva e ao estresse do primeiro jogo, três anos mais tarde. A cor azul significa tranquilidade, serenidade e harmonia, mas também está associada à frieza, monotonia e depressão. Estas associações fazem sentido se considerarmos o quão tímido e inseguro Nathan é em comparação ao jogo original. Curiosidades *É interessante notar que Nathan não faz uso recreacional de drogas em Before the Storm, pois seu nome não aparece no livro de contas do Frank. Galeria Capturas de Tela NathaneDrew.jpg|Nathan discutindo com Drew NathanBTS1.jpg NathanBTS2.jpg|Caso Drew jogue o portfólio na fonte, Nathan ficará chateado NathanBTS3.jpg|Caso vença a discussão com Drew, Nathan ficará espantado. NathaneSeanBTS.jpg|Sean dando uma dura em Nathan, a respeito do sobrenome Prescott. NathanCaliban.jpg RacheleNathanFotoBTS.png|Rachel e Nathan. NathanEpisodio3BTS.jpg|Nathan chateado, por ter afastado Samantha de si.Se não interferiu na discussão entre ele e Drew e não aconselhou Samantha NathanEpisodio3BTS 2.png|Nathan tenta se aproximar de Samantha mas a mesma vai embora.Se não interferiu na discussão entre ele e Drew e aconselhou Samantha NathanEpisodio3BTS 3.png|Nathan com Samantha, lendo livro.Se interferiu e ajudou Nathan e aconselhou Samantha a ajuda-lo. Fotos finais en:Nathan Prescott (Prequel) ru:Нейтан Прескотт (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Prequel) Categoria:Família Prescott Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm